survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taco
|place = 11/20|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 10|days = 21}}Taco is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu'', where she finished in 11th Place and was the first member of the jury. In ''VanuORGtu'', ''Taco made an impact immediately both as a character and a player. She was on the bottom side of Lopevi, which manifested in her being left out of the majority on the Sniper vote at Final 17, after which she publicly went after the majority for leaving her out of the loop. She survived Yasur after allying with Max and Justin, and made the merge without any further scrapes. At the merge, Taco clashed with David, Martin, and Justin at Tribal Councils, targeting Martin during the first two merge Tribal Councils. During Final 11, she was exposed in the Tribal Council Area voting area targeting both Lime and Vulture, which resulted in deep distrust among the tribe, and she became a near-unanimous boot, becoming the Queen of Ponderosa as the first member of the jury. She voted for David to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Three sentences that describe who you are: '''You can call me Taco, I live in Canada and work overnights so I am looking for something fun to do while everyone else is sleeping. This is the second ORG I have applied to, the first one is Survivor New Caledonia, I just made it to the merge which is very exciting!! I am really struggling to come up with a third sentence, talking about myself isn't as easy as it sounds! '''If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? '''So is this like a time machine thing, do I get to survive for sure, like am I returning to 2019 just before the dinosaurs go extinct when the asteroid hits? That might create a paradox, or butterfly effect. My first thought was to go on board the Titanic, because I have been obsessed with it since I was little, but I don't know if that's considered a natural disaster. But the ship hit the iceberg, not the other way around. Ok... I'll just go for Pompeii, when Mt Vesuvius exploded, it'd be really neat to see the technology they were using 2000 years ago. '''What is a story from your personal life that you feel reflects who you are as a person, or a story from a previous ORG you have played in? '''Since I am still in my first ORG, I feel like my experience is limited/might be a liability to share publicly right now. So I'll give an example from my real life. At work I am outgoing and a big fan of team work, I am constantly looking to make improvements but I rely/trust on others to help follow through with the changes. I am empathetic and feel like I am good at reading people, I can anticipate what they want. Voting History Trivia * Taco won the award for "Trainwreck" at the ''VanuORGtu reunion show. * Taco was the first Queen of Ponderosa (first woman first juror) since Ali in MORGquesas. __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Trainwreck